


A Grandfather’s Love

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nando loves his grandson more than he should.





	A Grandfather’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago someone asked for grandpa/grandkid incest... I hope you like it! 
> 
> This is FICTION! Enjoy!

Nando has been babysitting his grandson ever since his daughter-in-law returned to work, and he enjoys every second of his time with little Jamie. The boy lights up every morning when he’s dropped off at his papa’s house, and Nando is dreading the day when the boy starts preschool. But until then, he’s been making the most of their time together. 

He didn’t start molesting Jamie right away. In fact, if you’d told him two years ago that he’d soon be fucking his precious grandson, he’d have laughed in your face. But flash forward to the present and here we are. 

Nando has been playing with the little boy since he was three months old. It starts out the way it almost always does: with lingering touches during baths or while changing diapers, and then moving forward to more blatant fondling and stroking of all that baby-soft skin. The first time he allows himself to explore Nando just rubs and squeezes Jamie’s little cock between his thumb and index finger, absorbed in how soft and malleable he was. He still loves doing this even as the boy gets older, just pinching the tiny cocklet hard to watch the little boy squirm. Some days he’ll suck on him for hours, holding his cock in his mouth and running his tongue over every centimeter until his grandson is over sensitive and in tears. 

He fingers the boy for the first time the day after his first birthday. He gives him a warm bottle and lays him on his back on the bed, completely naked. Nando sheds all his clothes too before climbing up and laying down beside him. He rubs at the tiny furled entrance with the pad of his index finger, circling again and again until the boy finishes his bottle. Jaime is dozing peacefully when Nando breaches his hole, just barely entering the incredibly warm and tight place between his grandson’s chubby thighs. The baby stirs, a soft cry leaving his throat, but he doesn’t wake. 

It takes every shred of self control Nando has to keep his finger still inside the boy and not thrust like he desperately wants to. If this were any other baby he’d have no restraint, would fuck as many fingers into the kid as he wants; or maybe he’d skip fingering it altogether and just press his thick cock in instead. But he takes his time with Jamie. He lays beside the sleeping child for an hour without moving his finger deeper, just the very tip feeling his grandson’s incredible heat. After that Nando fingers the boy every day, slowly working up to two fingers, then three. But it isn’t until June some seven months later that he actually fucks him. 

Jaime’s parents decide to go on vacation that summer and Nando volunteers to watch the boy so they can have some well deserved alone time. He has two weeks with the 18-month old, 14 days with no distractions or nosy people to interrupt them. He makes sure to stock his house with enough food to last them the entire time because he knows he won’t want to leave the house until he absolutely has to. And he buys the largest bottle of lube he can find, then adds a second to his cart just to be safe. 

As soon as his son and daughter-in-law drive off he’s stripping Jamie and sinking his ring finger into his asshole. The baby has grown used to the feeling and just babbles happily at his grandfather as he’s slowly stretched open. When Nando can easily slide three fingers into the boy he decides he’s waited long enough. He strokes his cock with the same hand he used to finger Jaime, slicking it with lube. He lays the child on the couch and gets to his knees in front of him. He lines his cock up with the boy’s ass and slowly presses inside. 

He has to stop as soon as the head breaches the tight ring of muscle, already so close to cumming. He grits his teeth and squeezes the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. For a long moment he stays still, panting for breath. Jaime is crying hysterically and the sound isn’t helping Nando’s control. He looks down at where his cock disappears inside his grandson and he loses it. His orgasm is torn from him, a loud groan leaving his throat as his cock jerks in his hand. He barely manages to keep the head inside as he cums harder than he ever has before. 

The aftershocks keep him trembling and grunting for nearly a minute, but eventually he falls still. Jaime is still bawling below his grandfather as he carefully pulls out. Nando watches as his cum starts to leak out of the child’s red and abused hole, and he falls to his knees to get a better view. He doesn’t see any blood which is a relief; he’d hate to have to stop the fun so soon. He brings a finger up to press his semen back inside, leaving it in place to plug the boy for a few seconds before pulling it back out. His cum leaks steadily out of his grandson’s asshole and puddles on the couch below him. 

Once the flow stops and the child is empty again Nando picks him up and carries him into the bathroom. He uses a damp washcloth to clean him up, taking care not to jostle the now sleeping boy too much. He quickly wipes his cockhead with the same washcloth and then tosses it into the sink. 

He returns to the living room and lays on the couch, laying the child across his chest. He probes at his hole as he gets comfortable, easily sinking two fingers inside him. He drifts off to sleep like that, already imagining what he’ll do after a quick nap. 


End file.
